


Truth or Dare, Sensei?

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=244076#t244076">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare, Sensei?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=244076#t244076) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**.

Kakashi isn't sure how this game starts. Wait... okay, actually he _is_ sure. One minute he has his head in Iruka's lap, lazily talking about the Sand-nin they had been on a joint-mission with a few days ago, and the next moment, Iruka says, "Hey, truth or dare."

"Dare," Kakashi says instantly, because he likes to live on the edge like that.

"Do a handstand--"

Kakashi scoffs.

"--from the ceiling."

Ugh, Kakashi hates those, especially now, because he has to drag himself from the comforting warmth of Iruka's lap and stick himself to the ceiling by the tips of his fingers. Iruka is evil.

"Truth or Dare," he grunts out when he drops lightly back down to the floor after Iruka counts to twenty, snickering all the way. Evil chuunin.

"Truth," Iruka says promptly.

"Are you..." Kakashi plops down back into the sofa, hoping to hide his burning cheeks by burying them in the pillow that Iruka has in his lap. It's just a game, but he really wants to know. He turns his head, peeking up at Iruka. "Do you still like me a lot? After knowing what I'm like?"

Iruka blinks down at him, obviously stunned into silence. They've been together for quite awhile now (longer than the six months that Naruto had predicted with deep gloom) and they've moved on to a comfortable phase. Kakashi is terrified of this comfortable phase; he's positive that he'll do something wrong, say something utterly offensive, and Iruka will leave him.

What? Copy Nins have fears too.

Iruka reaches out and touches the side of his face. "Yes," he says simply. "I still like you a lot."

_I really love you. A lot_, Kakashi wants to tell him, but he won't say it first.

"Come here," Iruka says, urging him to sit up. When Kakashi does, Iruka leans forward and kisses him, slow and sweet. When he pulls back, those brown eyes are gleaming in a calculating manner.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Kakashi says.

"What's something dirty you've always been too shy to say to me in bed?"

Kakashi stares at him. Iruka just tilts his head, and waits.

"Well," Kakashi starts slowly and swallows hard. "I. You see, when my... Hmm."

Iruka snuggles up close to him, and turns his head. "Whisper it in my ear."

Kakashi takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and puts his lips to that inviting curve. "Whenever we're done, I really like seeing my... my come leak out of you. Sometimes, I, uh. I want to ask you if I can taste it."

"Oh my." Iruka lets out a shuddering breath. "That's so hot, Kakashi."

Kakashi opens his eyes; he's so surprised, he forgets to breathe for a moment. "It is?"

"Oh yes," Iruka moans, his eyes closed. "_So hot_. You should ask, next time."

"Truth or Dare," Kakashi murmurs, biting his lip.

"Dare."

"Kiss me in front of a crowd."

Tricky one, Kakashi thinks as Iruka pulls away a little and looks at him. Iruka isn't ashamed of their relationship, but he doesn't go around telling everyone about it, no matter how Kakashi whines. He's about to take back the dare when Iruka grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into a transportation jutsu. His lips are pressed against Kakashi's when they pop... _somewhere_. Kakashi hears a choked squawk before they disappear again.

"Where'd we go?" Kakashi asks breathlessly when they return to Iruka's flat.

"Ichiraku's." Iruka is blushing as he releases Kakashi, but his lips are so inviting, that Kakashi dips his head to taste again. "I'll have to apologise to Teuchi-san and Ayame tomorrow," Iruka says distantly as Kakashi mouths at the corner of his lips. "And buy Naruto a month's worth of ramen."

"Naruto was there?" Kakashi is not surprised at all.

"Truth or Dare," Iruka says, pulling Kakashi towards the bedroom.

"Dare," Kakashi mutters, trying to pull off his clothing and Iruka's at the same time.

"Tell me what you loved about the last time we had sex," Iruka commands. "But... try to sound sexy."

"I sound sexy!" Kakashi mock-glares at him. "I have a sexy voice, in case you didn't notice."

"_Sexier_," Iruka clarifies and folds his arms over his chest, waiting. The effect is distracting, because Kakashi managed to strip them both down to their underwear, and the sight of his strong arms pressed against his toned chest is so--

"Kakashi," Iruka says, a little impatiently.

"Oh, okay." Kakashi reaches out his hands, placing them on Iruka's waist. He steps close, bending his head towards Iruka's as if he can share the dare through the touching of their lips.

"You made these little noises," Kakashi begins and he closes his eyes for just a moment. "Like... you couldn't get enough. And you said my name like it's the only name you'll ever know."

Iruka's hands are now on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing in sensuous little circles.

"And?" He urges gently, his eyes fixed on Kakashi's.

Kakashi takes a deep breath. "You were just... looking like me. Like... you..."

"Like I what?" Iruka's lips brushed against his own.

"Like you love me," Kakashi mutters, really fast. He hopes Iruka doesn't hear, but that's a bit too much to hope for, really. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"...do you lo--"

"Yes," Iruka answers without even waiting for the rest and tackles him down onto the bed. He straddles Kakashi and kisses him very deeply, rubbing against him until Kakashi can't help but arch up.

"Truth or Dare, Kakashi," Iruka rasps in his ear before licking it.

"Tru--oh shit, _Truth_," Kakashi moans. Later, he thinks that Iruka might have asked him the same thing, _do you love me_, but apparently Iruka knows the ways of the Wild Copy Nin very well. He'll not spook Kakashi in such a manner. While it is very easy for Iruka to admit his feelings (sometimes _too_ easy, Kakashi has born the brunt of Iruka's enraged rants on many occasions), it's not the same for Kakashi... and Iruka knows this.

Kakashi will say it in his own time. Soon.

Instead, Iruka chooses to ask, " If we could only have sex in one position for a month, what position would you pick?" and grins down at Kakashi.

Kakashi answers, "Any one you want."

Iruka laughs and says, "Then I want to be on top this month."

"Sure."

"We can switch up," Iruka says, running a hand over Kakashi's chest. "But I have to be on top."

"Anything you want," Kakashi says again. They're pretty busy, they'll probably end up having sex maybe once a week, if that, but... anything Iruka wants. That's probably Kakashi's new mantra. He'll have it tattoo'ed near his ass, for a laugh.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Iruka says, wriggling on top of Kakashi in a most arousing manner.

"Stay with me." Kakashi exhales, looking up in Iruka's surprised face. That's almost a proposal of marriage, coming from him. "Stay with me."

Iruka smiles. "Anything you want."

_fin_


End file.
